Solkar
Solkar is the God of retribution, of vengeance and lawful punishment. He also stands a protector of the rights of the individual and as patron to the Crown of Albion . '' Motto: ''Claim an Eye for an Eye '' '''Glory be to Solkar' In His name shall we shed Blood for Blood Tears for Tears In His name shall we strike Blow for Blow Cheek for Cheek In his name shall we offer Words for Words Deeds for Deeds Righteous Vengeance is an important tenet of Law; Solkar teaches his followers the merits of proportionate punishment and the point at which retribution is fulfilled. He is pleased when a person can take a measured response against their transgressor. In taking revenge, Solkar wishes that people consider their response and not succumb to haste and anger. It is in the monarchs of Albion that Solkar has placed the greatest of his powers and therefore vengeance is often sworn in the monarch’s name. Crimes must not go unpunished, broken promises must be made good, a victim must be compensated, a murder be avenged. At times people may turn to Solkar when they have no alternative. They seek guidance on how best to achieve vindication, for an argument may turn into a feud and lead to a vendetta. Recompense may be demanded from a victim’s family, revenge may be called upon the bandits who attacked a village. Solkar shows people the way to act and behave when they have been affronted. Temples dedicated to Solkar are often in open public places, where a crowd may gather and a person can proclaim their grievances. Gaols and places of execution may also be found alongside chapels to Solkar and fines may be paid on their steps. In the country, shrines are often built near hanging trees, at crossroads and on the boundaries of a village. Those who serve Solkar as priests are often advisers, providing counsel to those who may otherwise let hatred cloud their minds. In this respect they aid people to focus the emotions and decide upon a path to achieving retribution. In times of war, priests of Solkar may join an army, serving to rouse the spirit of an army by recounting the acts committed by the enemy and spurring them on to achieve revenge. The greatsword is an important symbol of Solkar’s, and has different meanings depending on the way it is displayed. Blade upwards represents his position as a protector and as a reminder of the vengeance that will be sought. Blade downwards, often bisecting a crown, is seen to represent the authority of kingship and the righteous power that can be brought in the quest for vengeance. The hawk is viewed as a familiar of Solkar, marking out those who have wronged for all to see. In battle Solkar wields his greatsword with massive power, bringing retribution down upon those who have transgressed against Albion. Church of Solkar The high seat of the Church of Solkar is located Canterbury Cathedral, in the Kingdom of Wessex . The great iron doors of the cathedral look out over a great square. It is here that the High King may call his armies together and rouse them in speech before the Warhost begins a Crusade in the name of the Gods of Law . Inside are many hundreds of shrines and small chapels, each dedicated to saints and heroes who have brought vengeance down on the enemies of Albion. There are many gibbets and tall pikes set about the grounds of the cathedral, serving as warning to those who would cross the High King and the Gods and a reminder of the vengeance that can come down upon them. Other important churches and holy sites of Solkar include the Temple of the Knightly Order of Solkar - located on the Island of Apples and now part of Estragalian lands, this once ruined building is being rebuilt following the return of King Benegar . Avengers of Solkar These knights are dispatched by their orders to seek those who transgress the laws of the land, plot and conspire against the monarchs of Albion . In the name of the High King they will hunt down those who defy the rightful rule of law in the land. Category:Gods of Albion Category:Lions